


Monthly Problems

by FantasyImmortal



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyImmortal/pseuds/FantasyImmortal
Summary: This time of the month you're always in so much pain. This month however you have a boyfriend who is uncharacteristically attentive.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A short cutesy one-shot <3
> 
> Requested ^^

                It was the middle of the night and you rolled over in bed hugging a pillow against your abdomen. You had started your monthly flow earlier that night and knew that this was coming but you always dreaded it. “It hurts so bad…” You said sniffling lightly. You took pain killers earlier in hopes that it would alleviate some of the pain but this month’s was the worst. You groaned loudly as the door opened and you turned to face the wall.

                “It’s almost noon, are you going to be a lazy ass all day?” You heard Saeran say to you.

                “Just leave me alone.” You said quietly choking back a sob.

                “Hey, ______. Are you ok?” The tone of his voice suddenly changed as he rushed over to you. Putting his knee on the bed you started to roll toward him.

                “Don’t!” You yelled reaching behind you and smacking his leg. You regretted the movement immediately as you lower abdomen twitched in pain. “Ahh! Just leave me alone! Please!” You hugged the pillow tighter against yourself. _Just_ please _go and leave me alone._

“What’s wrong?” Saeran said, become more and more concerned.

                “You wouldn’t understand, Saeran. It’s a woman problem. Now just go away!” You bit the corner of the pillow as a tear slipped from your eye. You heard him sigh before leaving the room and sighed in relief as you heard the click of the door as it closed.

 

                Saeran shut the door and looked at it. _Woman problem?_ He thought, putting a finger to his lips. “Hey Saeran, what’s up?” Saeran looked over at Saeyoung as he walked down the hallway towards him.

                “_______ is in pain. She says it’s a woman problem.” Saeran said looking back at the door. “Instead of explaining it to me, she just told me to leave her alone.”

                “Oo, oo, oo.” Saeran looked over at brother who was frantically waving his hand in the air. “I bet I know the answer! Pick me!”

                Saeran rolled his eyes and glared at his brother. “Why do you act that way? Can you be serious for once! My girlfriend could be in trouble!”

                “Pfft. She’ll be fine.” Saeyoung said putting his hand down. “She’s just on her period…probably.” He said pushing his glasses up his nose to hide the slight tinge of pink appearing on his face. Clearing his throat he quickly walked by Saeran and continued down the hall. Saeran watched as his brother’s back continued on down the hallway as if he was retreating from a threat. Looking at the closed door in front of him Saeran pulled the smartphone out of his pocket and started to look up ways to relieve menstrual cramps.

 

                You rolled over and whimpered. Keeping yourself bent at the waist you shuffled your feet towards the bathroom. Of all the times you had to use the bathroom, you wished that you could just turn it off once a month so you could just lay in bed and do nothing. Straightening up as much as you could you reached for the medicine cabinet to get some more pain killers.

                Opening the bathroom door you looked up and saw Saeran with a coffee mug. “I thought I said to just leave me alone. And I don’t want coffee.” You said holding your abdomen and getting back into bed. You didn’t want to have anyone see you in so much pain, least of all your boyfriend.

                “I know why you don’t feel good and I’m going to try to take care of you.” Saeran said with an uncharacteristic smile, which slightly scared you. He had never been so attentive before and you weren’t sure how to handle this side of him. He walked up to you and held out the mug. “It’s not coffee it’s chamomile tea. Supposedly it helps…that.” He moved his other hand up and down in your direction.

                You squinted your eyes at him as you took the mug from his hands. “Thanks, I think...” You said as you took a sip of the tea. “Are you really Saeran? You seem too… What’s the word I’m looking for…?” You looked up towards the ceiling. As you shuffled back over to the bed. “Attentive maybe is the word.” You looked over at him and he was looking a little uncomfortable.

                You opened your mouth to say something else but he spoke up first. “So I’m worried, so what?!” He spat out looking away from you. You jumped at his sudden outburst but smiled a second later. _There he is, that’s the Saeran I know._ You thought as you took another sip of the tea. He took the mug from you when you finished and laid down next to you, pulling you roughly against him. You winced and cried out a little at the sudden movement. “Don’t expect this treatment 24/7.” He said as he lifted your shirt to put a heating patch on your back.

                You looked up at him even though he refused to look at you. Maybe it was the shock of him being so attentive, or the pain killers were taking effect but, for whatever reason, your pain was starting to subside. Curling up against his side you rested your cheek on his shoulder. “Thank you Saeran.” You heard him clear his throat and reply with a gruff ‘Yeah whatever’ before you felt his arm tighten around you. You closed your eyes and he started to massage points on your lower back in a soothing motion. This attentive Saeran was much different than what you were used to but you wouldn’t complain if he decided to show up next month and every month afterwards.


End file.
